deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xander13/Death Battle:Sceptile vs Stealth Elf
Interlude Wiz: The blade is a powerful weapon and when used correctly, can prove to be a devastating weapon. Boomstick: But with the Grass element, it just gets cooler. Boomstick: Like Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. Wiz: And Stealth Elf, the Life element ninja of the Skylanders. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sceptile ---- Boomstick: When it comes to Pokemon, sometimes all it takes to win is a good ol Grass type with a little firepower and some serious speed. Wiz: A perfect description for the Grass type starter Pokemon of Hoenn, Treecko. Well his evolved form Sceptile anyway. Boomstick: Sceptile may be a Grass Pokemon, but he's definitely no pushover. Wiz: For starters, Sceptile is capable of most ordinary Grass attacks, like Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Absorb, Bullet Seed... Boomstick: And the mother of all Grass type attacks, Frenzy Plant. Wiz: He also knows Giga Drain, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Night Slash, Dual Chop, X-scissor, False Swipe. Boomstick: And Focus Punch, Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Iron Tail, Dragon Claw, Outrage, Seed Bomb, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Earthquake, Brick Break and Rock Tomb. Wiz: Boomstick, would you stop cutting in!? Boomstick: Facade, Rest, Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Giga Impact, Bulldoze, Rock Slide, Body Slam, Double Edge, Dynamic Punch, Crush Claw, Dragon Breath, Swift, Headbutt, Mega Kick, Mega Punch-''' Wiz: Boomstick!!! '''Boomstick: And Rock Climb, Seismic Toss- I'm sorry, did you say something? Wiz: Sigh, never mind, just continue. Boomstick: Actually Wiz, you do this next part. It's boring. Wiz: Oh really? Sure. Well anyway, Sceptile's statistics are- wait did you say boring? Boomstick: I uhhhh... totally didn't! Wiz: Uhuh. Anyway though, Sceptile's speed and special defense are his trump cards and his attack stat is nothing to laugh at either. Boomstick: Only trouble is, he can dish out the pain but he certainly can't take it. But then again, it ain't likely that anything can hit him with that kinda speed. Wiz: Not only that, Sceptile is also weak to Fire, Ice, Flying and Poison attacks. Boomstick: But none of that really matters once he turns into Mega Sceptile. Shows Sceptile mega-evolving into Mega Sceptile Wiz: Mega Sceptile is easily one of the most powerful mega-evolved Pokemon out there. With an serious upgrade to his Attack, Sp Attack, Defense and Speed stat, Mega Sceptile is almost unbeatable. Boomstick: And best of all, drumroll please! sound plays He gains a DRAGON typing! Ikr, how cool is that! Wiz: And also giving him the only Grass/Dragon typing in the entire game, it also renders Fire attacks neutral against him. Boomstick: But of course! It still has weaknesses. Like the fact that Ice type Attack literally have 6x effectiveness against Mega Sceptile, I mean what in the actual hell! Wiz: Well life isn't always fair, Boomstick. Boomstick: Regardless though, Sceptile is one hell of an ass-kicking Grass type. Sceptile turns into Mega Sceptile and roars Stealth Elf Wiz: When she was young, Stealth Elf was separated from her parents and lost her memory, the last thing she remembers apparently having something to do with sheep. Boomstick: That is, until she was discovered by a ninja-tree creature thing who just so happened to be the guardian of the forest. Wiz: Sensing her potential, the tree creature took her in as his apprentice. Boomstick: And so began Stealth Elf's ninja training. Wiz: She was eventually discovered by Master Eon who was impressed by the young ninja's skills. Boomstick: And so began her adventures as a Skylander. Wiz: Stealth Elf commonly relies on her stealth and her cunning. She can easily play her opponent into a trap. Boomstick: Like how she can disappear at will, leaving behind three spinning scarecrows with axes on their hands, along with a green shadow tiger. Wiz: But Stealth Elf doesn't always rely on a winning through retreating strategy. Boomstick: If necessary, she can bust out her Elven Sunblades, powerful daggers that can slice through anything with deadly accuracy. Wiz: Not only that, Stealth Elf also can shoot poison gas out of her hands with elf-jitsu and can perform a quick acrobatic jump roll. She also possesses natural regeneration and can summon magical blades that can fight alongside her. Boomstick: But the best part, is when she turns into Super Shot Stealth Elf. Wiz: While it's not really an improvement, hell it even decreases some of her stats, it makes up for it by giving her access to new abilities. Boomstick: Like a dagger cannon, which as the name suggests, shoots daggers. Wiz: It still gives her access to her disappearing technique instead summoning a turret that fire out bullets and explodes after it has taken enough damage. Boomstick: But she definitely has an awesome vehicle to back her up. As if there weren't already enough reasons she was awesome. Wiz: Her Stealth Stinger is her personal vehicle and when she gets into it, it becomes supercharged. Boomstick: Her Stealth Stinger has Performance Mods like Leaf Cutters, Pine Cone Rotors, Petal Paddles and Lacquered Coaxial. Wiz: She also has Specialty Mods like Waxed Wood Plates, Acorn Armouring, Briar Patching and Hardwood Shielding. Boomstick: And errrr... Horn Options like Woodland Tune, Timber Wailer, Bramble Blare and Grove Groover. Wiz: She also possesses the most agility out of all the Skylanders, and she grows stronger when in her elemental zone. Boomstick: Nevertheless, she can still kick some ass. Stealth Elf: Silent but deadly! Death Battle Stealth Elf is shown in the Falling Forest defeating enemies. Suddenly, a blur rushes out and slices Stealth Elf which she barely dodges. The blur is revealed to be Sceptile who is annoyed that Stealth Elf was just destroying enemies left and right. Stealth Elf turns around. Stealth Elf: You got a problem buddy? Maybe you should just relax... In response, Sceptile roars at her. FIGHT! Sceptile rushes at Stealth Elf while she draws her blades. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade and realises she was no longer there. At that instant three scarecrows swung axes at Sceptile which he runs out from. He then looks around for his opponent growling softly. Stealth Elf suddenly appears behind him. Stealth Elf: You looking for me? Stealth Elf then delivers a brutal combo to him when suddenly she gets knocked backwards from force. Sceptile had used Protect. Stealth Elf disappears again leaving behind more scarecrows. Sceptile however, anticipates this and instinctively jumps out of the way. He then sees a pair of glowing eyes just a little bit away from him. Sceptile shoots a Seed Bomb at the eyes hoping that it was indeed his enemy. Stealth Elf transform back in time to see the projectiles and catch it. Stealth Elf: You really thought you could do that? Stealth Elf hurls the bomb back at Sceptile which he dodges. Sceptile realises he must end the battle quickly. Sceptile uses Swords Dance and Agility to up his Strength and Speed. Stealth Elf: Huh? Sceptile then shoots a Leaf Storm at her followed by an Earthquake effectively knocking Stealth Elf off her feet and forced to embrace the impact of the Leaf Storm. Sceptile however doesn't let up with his attacks and fires a Hyper Beam in hopes of ending the battle. The Hyper Beam hits and causes a brief flash of light causing the screen to go white. When the light let up, there was a mini crater where Stealth Elf was and she was nowhere to be seen. Sceptile is shown struggling to stand due to the enormous amount of power he had used in Hyper Beam. Stealth Elf suddenly appears very much alive and not dead. Stealth Elf: Did you really think you would beat me that easily? Stealth Elf then unleashes a combo on Sceptile who is defenceless and too weak to fight back. Thinking quickly, Sceptile uses Rest trying to regain his strength. Stealth Elf jumps back in surprise. Stealth Elf: What? You're going to sleep in the middle of a battle? Stealth Elf once more rushes at Sceptile when suddenly she gets blasted back. Stealth Elf: What the? Unknown to her, Sceptile had used Sleep Talk to hold her back until he recovered. Stealth Elf once more rushes at Sceptile blades drawn, preparing to deal the final blow. However though, Sceptile gets up fully refreshed and ready to fight again. Stealth Elf: Stop retreating and fight! Sceptile is undaunted and uses Iron Tail knocking Stealth Elf back. Sceptile follows up by using Swords Dance and Agility again and unleashes a Giga Impact. Stealth Elf dodges it causing Sceptile to hit a blocked cave opening and destroy the boulder blocking the opening. Sceptile gets up weakened but still standing. Stealth Elf: Don't you ever give up? Sceptile then uses Sunny Day and fires a Solar Beam at Stealth Elf who dodges it effortlessly. Undaunted, Sceptile continuously fires at Stealth Elf but they all miss. Stealth Elf: Give it up! Sceptile rushes at Stealth Elf and uses Fury Cutter and follows it up with another Earthquake. Stealth Elf gets up supposedly undamaged. Stealth sees the confusion on Sceptile's face and responds. Stealth Elf: You really wanna know? I have regeneration that's why. Sceptile then uses a Thunder Punch which Stealth Elf dodges and then counters with a jab that Sceptile dodges. Stealth Elf: Alright, I'm ending this now! Stealth Elf turns into Super Shot Stealth Elf shocking Sceptile. She then gets into her Stealth Stinger and fires rockets at Sceptile. Sceptile dodges most of them but one scores a direct hit and blasts Sceptile into the cave which unknown to both of actually contained a Sceptilite and Mega Stone which turned Sceptile into Mega Sceptile. Stealth Elf prepares to leave thinking the battle is over when suddenly she hears an explosion followed by an blur that cuts off her Stealth Stinger's rotors and forces her to crash. Mega Sceptile rushes at Stealth Elf at blinding speed and gets her into a fatal combo which leaves her with several wounds. Stealth Elf lies on the ground trying to heal when Mega Sceptile suddenly uses Frenzy Plant and restrains her and rushes to deliver the final hit. Stealth Elf couldn't do anything and waited for the end. Mega Sceptile uses X-scissor slicing Stealth Elf into four parts and killing her. Mega Sceptile returns to normal satisfied that he had done his job. KO! Results The forest Pokemon are shown examining Stealth Elf's body while the Skylanders are shown crying. Boomstick: Well, that. was. brutal. Wiz: Stealth Elf may have held the hometown and stealth advantage but Sceptile had her outclassed. Boomstick: Yeah, just because she could hide doesn't mean she could run. Wiz: And the fact remains that Sceptile had much more means of hitting her. Boomstick: Looks like Stealth Elf's victory was cut short. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Winter is shown beating down on an unamed area while a silhouette is shown looking down. Suddenly a sound is heard, along with the arrival of a another creature which walks towards the silhouette. Suddenly the silhouette turns around which is revealed to be Sub-Zero while the other is shown to be Glacius. Both draw their fists into battle stances. Category:Blog posts